spring day
by prkjmins
Summary: rindunya bertumpah-ruah. di antara dinginnya musim dingin, jungkook yang harusnya mendapatkan kehangatan dari suaminya pada kenyataannya rela kedinginan untuk kebahagiaan taehyung. / "selamat hari pertama musim semi, kim taehyung—dan, selamat tinggal." [ BTS fic . taehyung x jungkook (taekook/vkook) ]


**SPRING DAY; _storyline_ by flawjae 2017**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **[ WARNING : ooc; au ]**

* * *

Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook tepat saat salju pertama turun. Dan pada penghujung musim dingin ini, Jungkook masih belum melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Harusnya Jungkook berhak marah, tapi ia tidak bisa—ia terlanjur kecewa.

Pria itu telah mengantongi kepercayaan orang tuanya, lalu sahabat-sahabatnya—terlebih Yugyeom yang tidak semudah itu menyerahkan kepercayaannya—, dan yang terpenting, Jungkook telah mempercayainya. Tapi Taehyung menyalahgunakan hal itu, ia menyia-nyiakannya. Pria itu mengingkari janjinya terhadap Jungkook untuk tetap di rumah pada malam salju pertama, dan juga meninggalkannya tanpa kabar.

Salahkah Jungkook menangis?

Pantaskah ia menangisi Taehyung?

Rindunya bertumpah-ruah. Di antara dinginnya musim dingin, Jungkook yang harusnya mendapatkan kehangatan dari suaminya pada kenyataannya rela kedinginan untuk kebahagiaan Taehyung.

" _Kebahagiaanku adalah melihatmu bahagia. Kesedihanku adalah air matamu."_

—dusta. Mulutnya mengucap tanpa bukti.

" _Panggil aku, dan aku akan datang untuk menghapus air matamu."_

Lalu dimana sekarang Taehyung? Jungkook sudah beribu-ribu kali memanggil namanya ketika ia sedang sangat membutuhkanya, tapi pria itu sekali pun tidak pernah datang menjawab panggilannya.

Salahkah Jungkook kecewa?

" _Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silakan tinggalkan pesan Anda setelah nada sambung berikut ini.."_

"Dimana kamu? Mana semua janji-janjimu?"

Pesan serupa selalu disuarakannya kala Taehyung tak menjawab panggilannya. Menagih janji-janjinya mungkin menjadi salah satu cara agar suaminya kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi ternyata cara itu tidak berguna, malah hal tersebut membuat Jungkook semakin tersiksa mengingat janji _palsu_ Taehyung.

Malam dingin dilewatinya dengan air mata dan kerinduan, sampai malam terakhir di musim dingin, kala salju mulai mencair dan bunga muncul dengan kuncupnya yang siap untuk mekar. Jungkook menelepon Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya, betapa emosionalnya dia ketika mendapat nada sambung—dan sebuah suara yang selama ini ia nantikan.

" _Halo?"_

"Kim Taehyung—," Jungkook tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

" _Maafkan aku, teleponku hilang."_

"Dimana kamu sekarang? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

" _Aku sedang ada tugas di luar negeri. Maaf aku tidak sempat mengabarimu_ — _"_

"Sesibuk-sibuknya dirimu, luangkan waktu sejenak untuk mengirimkanku surat. Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya jam istirahat. Benar kan?"

" _Jungkook, aku sangat sibuk_ — _"_

"Kamu tidak sedang selingkuh kan?"

Jungkook tidak salah kan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya?

" _Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku? Lebih baik tutup saja mulutmu. Aku sedang sibuk mencari biaya hidupmu yang banyak itu, jadi jangan menggangguku."_

Setelah itu Taehyung memutuskan panggilan mereka, kembali meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian, dengan goresan baru yang terukir indah di permukaan hatinya. Semua goresan di hati Jungkook, itu Taehyung yang mengukirnya.

.

.

Esoknya, adalah hari pertama musim semi. Jungkook keluar dari taksi setelah ia membayar tarif perjalanannya. Semilir angin bekas musim dingin menerbangkan surai kecokelatan Jungkook. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan langsung angin luar, mengingat sepanjang musim dingin dirinya mendekam di rumah—terus menangis dan memanggil nama Kim Taehyung. Matanya yang bengkak diakalinya dengan bedak tebal, ya walau pun jika dilihat dari dekat masih tercetak garis kemerahan di dekat matanya.

Pagi ini, Jungkook memutuskan untuk sarapan di luar. Selain kulkasnya yang telah kosong, sebenarnya ia juga tidak selera makan. Oleh karena itu, pergi makan di kafe favoritnya mungkin dapat meningkatkan selera makannya.

Tapi itu tidak sesuai rencana.

Tepat sebelum Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya, netranya lebih dulu menangkap sesosok manusia yang begitu familiar dengannya. Sosok itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Pria yang menebar janji palsu kepadanya.

Pria yang meninggalkannya tanpa kabar.

Pria yang menyia-nyiakan kepercayaannya— _dan cintanya_ yang tulus.

Pria yang memaksa Jungkook menangis semalaman dengan bayang-bayangnya.

Intinya—, pria itu yang dirindukan Jungkook.

Ingin sekali ia langsung berlari ke tempatnya, lalu memeluknya bak tak ada hari esok. Taehyung tidak tahu sebesar apa rasa rindunya. Ia sekarang mulai merindukan Taehyung, setelah dulu tidak menghiraukan segala yang dilakukan pria yang didapatnya dari perjodohan orang tuanya tersebut.

Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Taehyung, ia tidak sendirian di sana. Ada seorang wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Dan apa yang barusan wanita itu lakukan? Mencium suaminya?

Jungkook mulai terguncang. Tangannya segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil _handphone_ lalu menghubungi nomor Taehyung.

" _Halo."_

"Kamu sedang apa?"

" _Kurasa aku sudah menjawabnya kemarin."_

"Kau tidak menjawab kalau kau sedang bersama selingkuhanmu di kafe."

Jungkook melihat dari kejauhan, bagaimana Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh arah. Betapa terkejutnya pria itu kala kepalanya menoleh ke luar kafe, melihat sosok rapuh yang ditinggalkannya selama ini berdiri di trotoar seberang jalan. Sosok tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil, yang lemah dan memancarkan kesedihan.

"Selamat hari pertama musim semi, Kim Taehyung—dan, selamat tinggal."

Taehyung reflek berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kafe, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang mulai melangkah saat rambu hijau untuk kendaraan masih hidup. Terlihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi dari kejauhan, siap menabrak tubuh Jungkook kapan saja.

Taehyung ingin berlari ke arahnya, membawa istrinya yang bodoh itu ke tepian. Namun persetan untuk kakinya yang mendadak tidak bisa ia gerakkan—ia membeku, hanya mulutnya saja yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Sampai ketika sosok itu telah terlempar akibat menabrak mobil, pria itu baru bisa mengangkat kakinya.

Malang sekali, mungkin Tuhan sengaja menahannya untuk melihat secara langsung malaikatnya dihukum karena dosa yang ia perbuat.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook sudah lega. Hatinya tidak terasa sakit lagi.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **ini sebagai pelampiasanku buat taetae yang sudah jadi bias wrecker baru disamping kuki, wkwk.**

 **don't forget to review and favorite. thanks!**


End file.
